


Some day you feed on a tree frog

by tinfigs



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Team Greed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfigs/pseuds/tinfigs
Summary: Mammoth eater. Two panel comic for snipers exchangeee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Some day you feed on a tree frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quae_bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quae_bookmarks/gifts).



> Did u know mammoths are alive and well in fma land

**Author's Note:**

> None of them made it


End file.
